Arrugas
by ale.23
Summary: Hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y aun...te sigo amando


**Disclaimer: **_"Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z"_

Si se preguntan porq ultimamente ando con las canciones tristes es q he leido muchos mangas dramaticos y me afecto asi que...

oh,si porcierto ya se que estaran como "¿enserio? el primero fue largo y este es ¿corto?en serio...¿que pasa por su cabeza?" bn pues les dire...sueño,flojera,ganas de un dulce,falta de inspiracion..,ganas de un dulce...cosas como esas o como quiero un dulce...si eso,¡BN! espero que lo disfruten!:D

* * *

Se encontraba una señora de mayor edad,hojeando un albun,mientras sonría..se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado su vida..

Un hombre sonrió también viéndola..recordaba todo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer...

Aun lo recordaba...pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía,aun lo hacia...

**Boomer Pov:**

**Era un dia de lluvia cuando te conoci...**

'¡Que cansado es ver todas esas parejas felices!'pensaba yo irritadamente,todas esas parejas acarameladas me hacen sentir!solo...pensé yo en medio de la lluvia todas esas parejas compartían sombrilla,sentía como si fuera el único que no encajaba ahí...

"No creo poder llegar a amar a nadie..."dije mientras posaba una mano sobre mi nuca y seguía caminando hacia la escuela...

En medio del camino vi a una chica de cabello rubio que se trataba de cubrir con su mochila,inútilmente claro...

"Bueno solamente esta vez..."dije por ultimo acercandome a la chica y protegiéndola de la lluvia al notar esto me sonrió..

Senti como mi corazón brinco por un momento y mis mejillas se tiñian de rojo carmesí...

"Soy Miyako ¡mucho gusto!"dijiste con una sonrisa

Misteriosamente desde ahí me empezó a gustar mucho la lluvia...esperaba con ansias que lloviera de nuevo,una y otra vez...

Mientras el tiempo pasaba te hablaba cada vez mas...

¿te has dado cuenta que has sido la única...que habrio las puertas?

Un día me confese...

"¡Me gustas!"dije nervioso pero aun así me confese a ti con el poco valor que reuní"¿quieres ser mi novia?"

y con una sonrisa y con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo carmesí me respondiste

"¡Si!"dijsite alegremente..

Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo vivíamos momentos felices y tristes...en ocasiones reiamos en otras nos enfadamos...pero durante todo ese tiempo nuestras arrugas empezaban a aumentar una por una...incluso me hace feliz solamente pensar en nuestro futuro,como nuestras arrugas aumentaron las sonrisas también lo hicieron,cada día te veo mas feliz...y eso hace que yo sonria cada vez mas,

así que esperare que seamos así por mucho tiempo...

Te cite en un parque,yo estaba en aquel momento nervioso...demasiado para así decirlo

Llegaste con hermoso vestido azul celeste,sin embargo yo estaba observando mas a ti que al vestido...

"hermoso..."dije yo me sonrió y me dijo

"¿Verdad? me encanta este ve-"

"no me refería a eso"la interrumpi inmediatamente vi como se sonrojaba pero aun así me dijo

"Gracias..."

Pasando mucho tiempo con la persona que amas,desearías que siempre seria fuera así ¿no? pues yo lo hago...

"Hagamos una Promesa"dije yo recibiendo tu mirada curiosa a que me refería "si alguna vez uno de los dos muere...cometeremos que sonrieremos hasta el fina ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡es una promesa!"dijiste con una sonrisa

De mi bolsillo saque una pequeña caja,me inque enfrente de ella y le pregunte..

"¿te casarias conmigo?"

Lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos pero con una sonrisa me dijiste..

"¡SI!"

Y ahi estaba yo esperando a la hermosa novia en el altar mientras que el sol se escondía,con una gran sonrisa esperaba a mi futura esposa...

Las puertas se abrieron revelando a lo mas importante para mi...

"Miyako..."susurre en voz leve casi inaudible pero aun así

me notaste y me dedicaste una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto,como la primera vez que nos conocimos...

La ceremonia empezó,dimos nuestros votos y al finalizar la ceremonia veía como de tus ojos brotaban lagrimas y me sonreias...Y yo finalice dándole un beso...donde demostraba todos mis sentimientos...

Nuestro Amor al fin dio fruto...alguien nuevo llevo a nuestras vidas...'los cuidare a ambos...'pensé mientras sonría

Empezo a crecer y al fin se fue dejándonos...sin embargo aun felices sonreimos después de todo esto sucedería algun dia ¿no?

Y así repitaria de nuevo el ciclo...al igual que nosotros lo estamos haciendo y pronto llegara a su fin...

Aunque aquel dia en el altar prometimos que estariamos "para siempre",es imposibles,pero despues de tanto tiempo es imposible que nos separemos ¿no?

Tome ambas de tus manos y te sonríe

"renovemos nuestra promesa" haciéndote que no la olvides jamas..."haci que recuerdala..."

tu asentiste con una sonrisa

Finalmente el dia menos esperado llego... a mi lado estaba arrugada al igual que yo...extendí mi mano y la sujetase con fuerza,ahí estábamos...

Tu, llorando como una niña pequeña mientras sonreias recordando nuestra promesa aunque te era difícil sonreír en aquel momento..

'Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mi vida...'pense mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba tu bello rostro 'realmente eres hermosa...'

"Estoy feliz"dije por ultimo mientras dejaba de...

**Respirar**

En una mesita se encontraba un papel que decia..'_Para mi querida esposa...¿Aun recuerdas nuestra historia de amor?'_

_'Con unas rosas en la mano y una sonrisa,te esperare..asi que no me olvides¿quieres? ya que yo nunca podre olvidarte...'_  
"recuerdame,porfavor...Te amo" se escucho decir a lo que la señora volteo pero sin encontrar a nadie ahi

"yo tambien te amo...nunca te olvidare,jamas"dijo con una sonrisa

Las mujeres tapan muchas veces su arrugas que se forman atravez de los años pero...¿acaso no es bueno tenerlas? es una marca que significan...'han pasado los años y aun sigo viviendo apesar de los años vivo aun,una marca de he pasado por mucho pero...sigo vivo'

* * *

Una historia medio dulce o medio triste...mmmm,¡No se! bn les gusto? reviews?likes?:D me regalan un pudin? o un dulce almenos?


End file.
